


The Evil Within

by Kodyisland



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodyisland/pseuds/Kodyisland
Summary: Based on a prompt from rilayawave on Tumblr. We'll slowly get to the premise of the prompt.





	The Evil Within

The VKs were on their way to the Isle to retrieve the four lucky children who would be coming back to Auradon with them. Mal could see the pure joy on Evie's face as they drove past crowds of excited children, knowing that soon little Dizzy Tremaine would be with her in Auradon. See Evie had a special connection to the young girl. Dizzy was almost like a daughter to her and, by association, to Mal. It goes like this: Evie loves Dizzy, Mal loves Evie, so Mal loves Dizzy.

The four now-adults climbed from the limousine, pushing through the crowd to get to the platform up front. 

"Hey everyone." Mal addressed the screaming crowd. "Are you ready to find out which of you are going to be joining us in Auradon?". She's met with either louder screams, earning a chuckle from the four Auradonians.

"First, my girl, Dizzy Tremaine." Evie announced. Dizzy was pushed through the crowd, running the rest of the way into Evie's arms.

"Next, Squeaky, son of Smee. Get on up here." Carlos yelled. The young boy released his father's hand, climbing the stairs.

"And, because there's no way we're splitting up the twins. SQUIRMYYY. Come here buddy." Jay went to the edge of the stairs, pulling the boy up with him.

"Last but not least, the fourth person to join us in Auradon will be...Celia Facilier." The girl looked around, flipped her hair, and strutted up to the rest of the VKs.

"Alright guys, let's get to your new home." Jay said with a smile, leading the group back to the limo. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they drove past the people of the Isle, each of the VKs showed the children what they had been missing out on. Carlos and Jay introduced the twins to the candy that was available in the limo. Mal and Celia discussed the future. And Evie and Dizzy sat silently, just holding each other. They had just crossed through the barrier when Evie turned to look at those that they were leaving behind, and she saw Hades (who she had known as Mal's father) attempting to break through. He had already had his upper half through the barrier.

"Guys! Hades is trying to break through." Jay stopped the limo, all of them hopping out, telling the children to stay put.

Jay and Carlos approached the barrier, attempting to push Hades back through. He pulled out his ember, using it to send them flying backwards. As Evie went to check on them, Mal approached her father with a glare. 

"Hey Mally. Wanna let me outta here?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm good. Why don't you go back to where you belong and let us go home?" She said, as her eyes started to glow green. He chuckled, egging her on more. Mal was done with him, and let her inner dragon take over. She flew above her friends, watching her father as he considered his options. He moved to use his ember again, and Mal let out a puff of air. It wasn't strong enough and Hades used this opportunity to blast her with the ember. She held strong and continued with the air, letting out one last powerful burst of air, sending him tumbling back. 

Mal let herself transition back to human, landing on the trunk of the limo. She felt lightheaded after being hit with the ember, wobbling slightly. Evie held out a steadying hand and helped her down.

"Are you okay, babe?" Evie asked, concern evident in her eyes. Mal smiled, letting her know that she was indeed alright.

With the issue solved, the four climbed back into the limo, Evie's arm around Mal and Dizzy as they continued their journey home.

What they hadn't realized was that as the barrier began to close, Uma, who had been lingering in the water nearby, had stuck a tentacle into the small hole that remained open. She cackled as Hades turned back to the barrier with an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had returned to Auradon, Evie led Dizzy and Celia towards her castle. 

"You'll be staying with me and Mal until you're able to adjust." Evie said to the girls who seemed to be in awe. Mal walked in behind them, carrying all of the girls' bags.

"Don't worry. I got this. Not like I almost died back there or anything." Evie smiled at the girl's sarcasm, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, M."

"Anything for you, babe." Came more sarcasm along with a small smirk. "I'll just bring these to their rooms." At that, the girls were snapped out of their amazement, and turned to look at the women who had become like mothers, almost, to them.

"WE GET OUR OWN ROOMS?" They squealed. Mal dropped the bags to cover her ears, while Evie just laughed. 

"Of course. Where did you think you were gonna sleep?" Evie asked.

"I don't know. I figured maybe the couch or the floor. I've never had my own room. Or a bed." Dizzy said as Celia nodded along.The younger girls' response dimmed the joy in the room as Mal and Evie were reminded of the conditions that they were used to back on the Isle.

They were broken out of their reminiscing by a knock on their door. It was opened to reveal King Ben, Carlos, Jay, and Lonnie.

"Hey. We just came to check in. And Lonnie and Ben wanted to meet the newest additions." Jay explained. He threw an arm around Carlos, leading him into Mal and Evie's large home.

"Hey Lonnie." Mal said with a small smile. "Ben."

"Hi Mal." The young king greeted his ex. "How are you?"

"Never been better." Mal replied kindly. Her and Ben had broken up about a year ago, after the Uma debacle. After everything that had happened, Ben hadn't felt safe being with her. And to be honest, Mal wasn't happy in their relationship. Plus she loved someone else. 

"Cool." He responded with an awkward smile on his face. Evie entered the room at this moment.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry I was just getting the girls set in their rooms." She said as she slung an arm around Mal's waist.

"It's alright. We just wanted to welcome them to Auradon." Lonnie said, smiling at the couple in front of her. She knew they belonged together. _Sorry Ben_. 

"Oh cool. They're actually relaxing right now. It's been kind of hectic. But I can tell them you stopped by?" Evie suggested.

"That's fine. I'll see them around. Have fun taking care of your guys' daughters." Lonnie replied with a smirk. Mal looked at her with a glare and Evie just laughed. 

Lonnie and Ben exited, leaving the core four alone in the castle's main room.

"I'm so happy that we were able to get some of them off of the Isle." Evie said with a sigh. The other three nodded along. "I just hope they don't get the judgment that we got when we first came here." 

"We'll kick anyone's ass that tries anything with those kids." Mal said as Jay agreed readily. Little did they know that judgment from Auradon was going to be the least of their problems. 


End file.
